The Beauty and the Ace
by KeikoSarutobiHatake
Summary: Michiko Hinata is a third year student who attends Karasuno High. She is well known in the Volleyball/Sports scene as she's considered to be the best volleyball player in Miyagi, so you can imagine all the male attention she gets; however she only has her eyes set on one man but when his outburst of rage leaves her heartbroken, they both try to find a way to understand each other..
1. Brother and Sister

**Chapter 1- Brother and Sister**

 _"I have a reason why I don't like playing indoor volleyball-I don't hate it, its just not the same as beach volleyball. The feeling of the soft sand between your toes gives me a great sense of joy, once you know what you're doing and become one with the sand… You're unstoppable."_

Michiko Hinata was on her way to see her younger brother, Shoyo's, first ever volleyball match. It was the least she could do, she felt bad since she never had time to help him practice. It's not that she wasn't good at it-she is the best Beach volleyball player in the prefecture, its just that since she is so good at it, she's either playing matches, training of her own or doing interviews and photoshoots for sports magazines. As for having time for high school? Her test scores are always in the top 10 in her year, 3rd year to be exact, so she had no problem with her studies. She continued to make her way to the gymnasium when she heard someone shouting her name "Michiko-san! Michiko-san! Over here!" she squinted her eyes to see who the person who was calling out her name, It was none other than Daichi Sawamura. Along side him was Koushi Sugawara and Ryuunosuke Tanaka. "I'm guessing you're here to look for new recruits to join the volleyball team next year?" Michiko smiled  
"MICHIKO-SAN YOU LOOK RATHER BEAUTIFUL TODAY!" Tanaka roared,  
"Arigato Ryu-san" She replied with a slight blush.  
"SHES SO KAWAII!" Suga and Daichi shook their heads at Tanaka's outburst.  
"What brings you here Michiko-san? Do you know anyone who's playing?" Suga questioned.  
"Yes my younger brother is playing today, it's the first match against Kitagawa Junior High actually." Michiko said enthusiastically, all of them blushed as they've never seen her so excited before but they shuck it off and had a surprised and shocked look on their faces. "Wait! I thought you only have an older sister!" Daichi questioned  
"Yeah, I thought Hinata-san, the school nurse was your only sibling?" Suga interviened, Michiko giggled  
"No I have a younger sister called Natsu who is 7, Shoyo who is 14 and you obviously know my older sister Kiyomi who is 23"  
"Wow, I never knew you have such a big family Michiko-san!" Michiko smiled, however she soon realised what time it was and hurried inside  
"Gomen! The match is about to start but I want to wish Sho-chan good luck today! I will catch up with you all later!"  
"Bye- bye!"

Michiko was walking through the corridors to find Shoyo's team, it was hard considering that Yukigaoka doesn't have a volleyball team. As she was walking she never heard the end of the constant whispers and murmurs that were being said in her presence:  
 _"Isn't that Michiko Hinata!"_  
 _"The beach volleyball player!"_  
 _"I hear they call her the queen of volleyball because of her grace and skill"_  
 _"Man, she was so hot in her recent shoot for the magazine did you see her!?"_  
 _"I'm so jealous! she's so pretty and has a body to die for!"_  
 _"she's so hot!"_  
 _"I hear every volleyball player wants to date her"_  
 _"Wasn't she scouted at the age of 15!?"_  
 _"She's so talented"_. She never heard the end of it, this is what she heard whenever she attends something volleyball related. Her long, ginger hair reached just above her bottom, it swayed from side to side as she walked down the corridor, her heeled school shoes claps against the floors of the gymnasium, she soon came to a halt when she saw her brother talking to a boy with black hair with a hint of blue. "The six of us can finally play volleyball on the court" Shoyo began, the unknown boy began to turn around to face him "The first game, second game… we will win and keep winning. We're going to give it our all!" Shoyo exclaimed, Michiko eyes widened but softened realising his determination _"Sho-chan…"_ the boy began talking "The first game, second game, play offs, the nationals… I'm going to win them all" the boys both stare at each other intensely before the unknown boy from Kitagawa turned and walked away.  
"Sho-chan! Are you okay!" Michiko began running up to her brother along with Izumi.  
"Nee-Chan, Izumi what are you doing here?"  
"We need to hurry up Sho-chan, our match begins soon!" Shoyo nodded and Izumi went back to the court.  
"I came here to see your first volleyball match of course!" Michiko smiled, Shoyo grinned  
"I knew you would come! I can finally show you how well I've trained!" Michiko laughed  
"Good! I want to see if that hard work was for something!" Shoyo smiled, Michiko returned the smile and embraced Shoyo with a hug  
"Gomen Sho-chan for not being able to help you train, its just you know how hard it is to find time…"  
"I know Nee-chan, I understand, maybe some other time, I mean I can't have a sister who is the best volleyball player in Miyagi and for her not to train me right?" Michiko laughed  
"Of course! Good Luck Sho-chan and do your best!" Michiko tightened her embrace with her little brother before letting go and smiled at him.  
"Arigato Nee-Chan!" She giggled and ruffled his hair before kissing his forehead,  
"I think its time for you to go" Shoyo looked at his teammates behind him waving and shouting his name  
"Hai!" They both parted ways as they both went to meet up with their friends. Michiko got to the balcony where she met up with Daichi and the others. "So can you see my brother?" Michiko started  
"Michiko-san!" they all turned to face her then look back at the court  
"Yes I suppose your small height does run in the family" Suga grinned  
"Hey! Stop it! you know I hate being small!" Michiko pouted, Shoyo was only 5"4, Michiko was 5"1 and her eldest sister Kiyomi is the tallest in her family being 5"6. "Gomen Michiko" Suga laughed. they continued to watch the match. They were currently on their second set, the scores were 7:24 to Kitagawa, it wasn't looking so good for Yukigaoka, but then one of the boys on the team missed the toss, everyone thought it was the end until Shoyo ran to the other side of the court with lightening fast speed, _"Shoyo you're incredible!"_ Michiko thought as he hit the toss, everyone one was sure that he scored a point, however… the ball was out. Devastation not only filled the team's and Shoyo's heart but Michiko's too. _"They deserved it, why did it have to end this way…"_ Michiko thought, team members from Kitagawa and Yukigaoka shook hands and left the court. "King of the court huh?" Suga stated  
"He's going to be a difficult opponent when he starts high school" Daichi informed the group  
"My money's on the little guy" Tanaka said, confidently.  
"Sho-chan will most likely will be going to Karasuno, since I will be there" Michiko informed the captain  
"I hope so, he has your fast reflexes and speed, that would be very useful to have" Daichi replied and Michiko nodded in agreement. They all said their goodbyes and parted ways as Michiko went searching for Shoyo only to find him on the staircase talking to Koji and Izumi "Huh? Why are you crying Koji?"  
"I'm not crying!" Michiko came up to the three giggling at the commotion,  
"M-M-Michiko N-Nee-san!" Kofi and Izumi blushed  
"You all played really well today, it doesn't matter if you lost, to me I'm looking at winners right now" Michiko smiled, the two blushed furiously  
"A-Arigato!" they stuttered before bowing their heads and saying their goodbyes.  
"Eto… Nee-chan?" Shoyo began  
"Whats wrong Sho-chan?" Michiko raised her brow  
"Arigato for coming today, it gave me confidence knowing that you was here today" Shoyo smiled, Michiko couldn't help but hug him and slightly tearing up "You're so kawaii Omouto-chan!" Michiko giggled  
"Stop it Nee-chan!" Shoyo giggled. They both laughed and made their way home.

"This was going to be a long year of intense training.

"Here, the club applicants list" Kiyoko stated  
"Theres not much but we tried" Michiko contributed  
"So few we used to have a lot more" Daichi moaned  
"It'll grow, Daichi" Suga reassured him  
"Etooo, Daichi? I don't suppose you know if _He's_ returned do you?" Michiko questioned  
"You mean _Him_? Not that I know of… No" Daichi replied, Michiko nodded with solemn  
"Okay arigato…" Michiko smiled with melancholy and pain in her eyes and she began to walk away from the trio with Kiyoko  
"Kiyoko-san, Michiko-san, looking pretty today as usual" Tanaka blushed. Kiyoko ignored him and walked away with Michiko "They turn me on when they ignore me" Tanaka exclaimed.

 _"I wonder if I will get to see Sho-chan today…"_ Michiko thought as she walked to her class.


	2. Avoidance

**Chapter 2- Avoidance**

Since coming back to Karasuno, a lot has been on her mind. Michiko couldn't get away from the fact she would have to see Him again, she loathed for his friendship and she wanted to comfort him ever since that day. "Michiko-chan are you okay?" Kiyoko asked with concern.  
"Huh? Oh sorry Kiyoko-chan! It's just that I'm errr…" Michiko tried to find an excuse but luckily, she heard one of her close friends shout her name.  
"OI! MICHI-CHAN!" She turned around to see none other than her teammate from her Volleyball team- Megumi.  
"Oh Megu-chan! What's the matter" Michiko asked as she smiled in relief.  
"I was just wondering if you were coming to train after school? It will just be us to and Kiyomi-Sensei, since we've had no applicants this year" Megumi laughed.  
"Oh, well I guess beach volleyball isn't that popular, I mean I don't blame anyone if they don't like it- especially with the…uniforms we wear" Michiko blushed and gripped the edge of her skirt with embarrassment. Kiyoko and Megumi both chuckled at her flustered face. "You're just being awkward Michi-chan, I think the uniforms look AMAZING!" Megumi laughed, "Anyway it seems like lesson is starting now… Great I have maths, Anyway see you later Michi-chan" Megumi ran off within a flash. She had know Megumi for a long time; when Michiko was in her final year at Yukigaoka and Michiko watched her older sister Kiyomi, play beach volleyball for the first time. She was in awe. The sight of her sister jumping so high, her speed was lighting fast and she had the flexibility of that of a feline cat. She was amazing. Michiko want to be amazing, she wanted to play volleyball, she wanted to be part of a team, having someone to be partners.

 _"_ _NEE-CHAN! I WANT TO PLAY VOLLEYBALL TOO!" Michiko yelled at her sister. Kiyomi roared a huge laugh._

 _"_ _MICHI-CHAN STOP YOU'RE MAKING ME CRY!" Kiyomi calmed herself down before she carried on. "Michiko, you do whatever you want, a volleyball player, an artist, a musician, an olympian… As long as you practice and believe in yourself, you can achieve anything" Kiyomi smiled down at her younger sister and ruffled her hair then kissing her forehead. "Really, Nee-chan!" Michiko's eyes gleamed with excitement and joy.  
_ _"_ _Of course! Actually, tomorrow, I will take you to the place where I used to train at your age, Hopefully there will be plenty of people for you to train with"._

 _The next day, Michiko and Kiyomi left the house at the crack of dawn to go to the local gymnasium. Michiko was shaking in anticipation and excitement "I wonder who's going to be my partner" They soon arrive at the gymnasium. It was 8am so the majority of people should be there. They were shocked to see one lone girl hitting serves by herself. The girl was taller than the average girl, her chocolate brown hair end just above her breasts, she had deep brown eyes that showed determination. Kiyomi sighed "I'm guessing there's only one… what a shame…" Michiko looked up to see her sister's face engulfed with disappointment. "H-Hey! E-Excuse me, w-whats your n-name?" Michiko asked nervously, The girl turned to see Michiko standing there gripping her shirt. The girl's mouth curled into a huge smile and ran up to Michiko. "I'm Megumi! its great to meet you! Hey! Can you train with me!? Whats your name!?" Megrim was so excited that she couldn't even form a proper sentence. Michiko smiled widely "My name is Michiko Hinata, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Michiko stuck out her hand and Megumi gladly shook it, Megumi then looked up to see Kiyomi grinning "W-wait! Aren't you K-Kiyomi H-Hinata!? You're the best beach volleyball player in the prefecture! You go Karasuno right? Hopefully I will be able to go there too if my Nii-san lets me" Megumi said in excitement. Kiyomi laughed,  
_ _"_ _I see you're a fan! Well I hope you go to Karasuno because I will both train you since you too will be partners from now on" Michiko and Megumi both looked at each other and smiled._

 _"_ _ALRIGHT! LETS DO THIS!" They both said in sync._

The bell rang for class, Kiyoko and Michiko both said there goodbyes and parted ways. She walked into the classroom that was numbered 3 and sat in her place at the very back of the classroom, she got out her notepad and stationary ready for lesson.  
"Oh man isn't Michiko-san so hot!"  
"She's super kawaii too!" Michiko sighed, she turned to her left to see Him sat beside her.  
"H-hey A-Asa-kun, h-how are you today?" Michiko stuttered, he turned to his right to face her and just stared at her. What was it she saw? it was devastation, disappointment and sadness; he nodded and turn to face the chalkboard, Michiko was distraught, she knows that he didn't mean to hurt her, but avoidance is what's hurting her the most. She felt liking crying, breaking down into tears, he was one of her best friends, the person she loved most. She scrunched up the piece of paper in her hand and gripped tightly on it _"Why… Why is he doing this? Stop making me feel this way please"_ She kept staring at him- _"Please just talk to me, just look at me Asahi…"_ he never looked at her- as soon as class was over, she ran to the changing rooms and changed into her volleyball gear which consisted of black yoga shorts with a matching sports bra and wore a white loose vest top which had "Karasuno High School" embroidered on it. She went straight to the indoor beach volleyball gymnasium to practice. She cried and tears were streaming done her face as she hit hard-hitting serves "ARGHHH" she screamed in frustration and carried on doing so until she found herself lying in the sand sobbing. "Lemme guess, it was that wimp again huh?" Michiko looked up to see Megumi wearing matching clothing, one hand on her hip, "Megu-chan! I-I w-was just getting warmed up and I must have taken it to-" Michiko stuttered as she jumped up and dusted the sand off her clothes, "Michi-chan, look you need to talk to Daichi-san or Suga-san about it, it's eating you up and I hate seeing you this way… At least they will try and get him to come around" Megumi said sternly while keeping a serious gaze at Michiko.  
"I know, its just that it makes me upset that I can't get him to come around"  
"You know it's because he hurt you right? he feels guilty about it, you're his friend, he's the sort of person to blame himself- you know that and everyone knows that, so please don't take it to heart" Megumi smiled, trying to comfort Michiko.  
"Okay Megumi, what ever you say…" Michiko smiled back.  
"Good because I have something you will loveee to eat" Megumi said with a smirk  
"Wait a minute… its not…" Michiko's eyes widened with joy as Megumi pulled out a box of luxury handmade mochi from her bag.  
"Mochiko-channn, it's you're favourite too- Green tea and sweet adzuki bean paste" Michiko's eyes glistened. Michiko loves mochi that much, that some people call her either "Mochiko" or "Mochi-chan", mainly by the bakers at the local bakery. Michiko went to grab the box out of her hand until she shoved it back in her and placed the bag at the side of the court "Ah, ah, ah, you have to wait after practise, I don't want you puking on the sand, that shit takes days to get rid of the smell" Megumi wiggled her finger from side to side as she scrunched her nose up at the thought of cleaning up the puke and miss out training. Michiko crossed her arms "Hmpf, whatever" Megumi laughed at her childish demeanour. The gym doors open and standing there was a woman wearing a white blouse and black pencil skirt, that ended just above her knees with black high heels, along with a white lab coat. Her hair ginger hair was up in a loose bun and she wore red lipstick and black thin glasses. "Gomen! excuse the lateness, some little shit decided to get hit in the face with a basketball and wanted my help" Kiyomi laughed Michiko and Megumi sweat-dropped a little before shaking it off. "Right then girls! Let's start training!"

"Hai!" They both said in unison.

"I think I needed that training session, it was really exhilarating!" Michiko laughed, Megumi looked at her as she started to walk out of the changing rooms after collecting their things. "Yeah, it really looked like you needed it- you looked like shit Mochi-chan" Megumi laughed as Michiko glared at her with the box of mochi in her hand as she was stuffing her face with mochi. "Jeez to think you eat like a pig yet you never gain a pound, it probably goes to your breasts anyway" Megumi smirked as she pointed at Michiko's large breasts, Michiko nearly choked on her mochi and blushed a bright crimson red. "M-M-Megu-chan!" Michiko shrieked as she 'tried' to cover her breasts with her arm. "God Mochiko, you're so easy to tease!" Megumi laughed, "Anyway, I'm gonna head home now, it's getting kinda late and Nii-chan is probably wondering where I am- morning practice is at 6am! Don't forget!" Megumi said as she ran off out of campus,  
"I won't! See you tomorrow!" Michiko called out,  
"Bye-Bye!" Megumi shouted as she turned to carry on walking home. Michiko started to make her way to the main gymnasium where the boy's volleyball team practices _"I wonder if Sho-chan will be there?"_. As she walked around the corner, she found herself looking at Shoyo and the boy. "Wait, I've seen that boy before…"  
"Captain!" They both shouted. Michiko walked up to them, "Hey Sho-chan, what are you doing outside? aren't you suppose to me inside training?"  
"AH! N-NEE-CHAN WELL YOU SEE-" Shoyo began but was interrupted by the boy.  
"Wait you're sister is Michiko Hinata!? No way! How can a talentless, idiot like you be related to someone who's an athletic genius" He continued to stare at her with a slight blush on his cheek "OI! KAGEYAMA! WHAT DID YOU SAY I WIL-" Before Shoyo could finish his sentence and before Michiko could stop the arguing the gym doors slid open. "Oh! Michiko-san it's good to see you, gomen but I'm afraid we've not got long le-" Daichi started.  
"LET US CHALLENGE YOU TO A MATCH!" Kageyama and Shoyo shouted "The two of us against you senpais!" Tanaka laughed,  
"ARE YOU GUYS FOR REAL!?" he continued to laugh, confused by the current situation Michiko stood their in silence.  
"One-Two… We'll prove that we can cooperate as a team!" Kageyama and Shoyo said in unison.  
"I heard them both say 'One-two'" Suga said with surprise,  
"But I can't say I don't like them!" Tanaka roared,  
"What is going on?" Michiko was really confused.  
"And what if you lose? Daichi questioned, after Michiko was being ignored, she decided to give up about questioning the matter and decided to just listen instead."We will endure any penalty" Kageyama stated.  
"Hmm.. Then nows the time" Kageyama and Shoyo looked confused "There are two other first-year applicants besides you guys, It will be a three on three match against them, we always play this game every year, just to see what the new members are made of" Daichi continued,  
"But how can there be a three on three when they're only two of us? who's our other team mate?" Shoyo said in confusion.  
"Tanaka, I want you to be on Hinata's side" Daichi commanded.  
"What? Me?" Tanaka protested.  
"You don't dislike them, right?" Daichi smirked.  
"That doesn't mean I want to play with them" Kageyama, Shoyo and Michiko all sweat dropped _"Really Ryu-san?"_.  
"I see, I thought you'd be the only one here who could discipline these troublemakers" Tanaka's ears twitched.  
"OH WELL! I guess it can't be helped, ill do it" Tanaka leaped down from the steps to the gym doors "Aren't you glad?".  
"And if you lose the match, as long as we third-years are here, Kageyama will never play setter" Kageyama's eyes widen, Shoyo's head tilted to the side,  
"That's all?" Shoyo said in surprise.  
"That's because our team can't win with a self-centred setter. A guy who banks on his skill but loses" Kageyama snarled at Daichi "Whats the matter, Im not ejecting you from the club, you'd be good in other positions too right?".  
"IM A SETTER!" Kageyama protested.  
"Then win, You're here because you think you can win buy yourself, right?.  
"I-I'm h-here too!" Shoyo interrupted.  
"The game will be Saturday morning" Daichi stated.  
"I-I'm h-here too!" Shoyo shouted.  
"Listen up! Tanaka-senpai is going to teach you a lesson!" Tanaka patted both Kageyama's and Shoyo's backs.  
"Understood?" Daichi let Michiko inside to explain the situation and to let her train with them.  
"Are we being a bit hard on those guys? Suga stated.  
"That's true, you're a stricter than usual Daichi-san?" Tanaka agreed with Suga.  
"Do you have some special reason in mind?" Suga questioned, Michiko looked between the three and tilted her head.  
"Firstly, can someone explain to me whats going on? Why isn't Sho-chan part of the team?" Michiko questioned.  
"Himself and Kageyama don't get along, you know that teamwork is key when it comes to volleyball, they wouldn't even listen to me when the dean came to visit". Michiko was devastated "Don't worry Michiko-san, were doing this for their own good, they need to learn to cooperate" Michiko slowly nodded "I understand, I just thought Shoyo was better than this…" They continued throughout the evening with training, Michiko packed her things and was ready to go home "Oh yes! Morning practice is at 7am right?" Tanaka shouted,  
"Of course but why did you ask that all of a sudden" Suga asked with confusion.  
"Oh, um, well…" Tanaka was thinking of an excuse "Was the deans wig undamaged?",  
"Ryu-San! don't mention it!" Michiko shouted, she sighed then laughed, "I'm going home now, thank you for the training session everyone! You all played really well, keep up with the good work" Michiko smiled, the boys all blushed and said their goodbyes.

Michiko left the gym, making her way to the school nurses office "Hey Nee-san, are you ready to go home now?" Kiyomi looked up from the clipboard she held in her hand,"Oh Michi-chan! give me 2 more minutes, I'm just finalising the inventory of the medical supplies- I'll be done as soon as possible" Michiko nodded and waited by the door frame, she could feel her eyes becoming heavy and found herself with her eyes closed. She heard a chair shuffling, piles of paper being stacked and a switch being flicked, "Are you ready Michi-chan?" Kiyomi called out, Michiko opened her eyes and heard the door close,  
"Yeah" They both walked out of the main building and continued to the staff car park, they both climbed into Kiyomi's car and began to drive home,  
"How come Shoyo didn't come?" Kiyomi questioned, Michiko laughed,  
"He decided to run home instead, I didn't get the chance to ask- I was too tired and warn out to walk anyway" Michiko replied, Kiyomi laughed at the statement, her facial expression softened "How's the situation with Asahi-san?" Michiko sighed and gazed out the window, staring at the glistening stars which hovered slightly over the mountains "I don't know anymore Nee-san, all I get from him is avoidance, like he doesn't want anything to do with me. When I look in his eyes, all I see is pain and sorrow- I know he didn't mean to hurt me but he never gives me the chance to explain that I don't blame him" She felt tears welling up in her eyes, Kiyomi looked over and began stroking her hair with her free hand, "You just need to give him time, trust me. Besides, it just goes to show how much the boy really cares about you. I would know, I still have men falling to the knees confessing their love to me all the time" Kiyomi roared a cynical laugh, Michiko sweat dropped and then smirked "Then why, at the age of 23, are you single and still living at home with your mother?" Michiko laughed and Kiyomi face turned red in embarrassment "S-Shut u-up baka! I just haven't met the one yet! and as for living with at home, I'm still looking to find a place!" Kiyomi shouted, her face yet again softened "Back to the topic at hand, don't give up Michiko. You should never give up on someone you love" Michiko just nodded and continued to stare out the window and made their way home, and although Michiko couldn't help him now, she knows now that she will keep trying and trying until he is back to his normal self again.

 **I apologise for the inconvenience of a slow start, I just want the character to develop so you get a great sense of her personality, the same with Megumi and Kiyomi Since they'll all my original characters**


	3. New Members

**Chapter 3- New Members**

It was the day of the match on a Saturday morning, Michiko made her way to the gymnasium with Kiyoko after finishing up her Saturday practice. "Did Megumi-san not train with you today?" Kiyoko questioned, this wasn't unusual for them to often train on their own, Megumi would often train with her brother and Michiko would train with the Karasuno Volleyball club; However the majority of the time they would train together. "Not today, she decided to train with her Nii-san. She texted me this morning saying how she's got a new 'Killer' technique she wanted to practice" Michiko laughed and Kiyoko joined in with the laughter. They arrived at the gymnasium doors and greeted the Karasuno Boy's Volleyball team. "Good morning" they greeted in unison,

"KIYOKO-SAN, MICHIKO-SAN! YOU BOTH LOOK BEAUTIFUL TODAY!" Tanaka shouted, Michiko just smiled; she didn't understand why people were attracted to her, even with how she looked now- her hair in a messy bun, she never wore make-up and she wore her usual volleyball gear- black yoga shorts with matching sports bra and a white loose vest top which had "Karasuno High School" embroidered on it. She looked over at Kageyama, _"Maybe I should introduce myself properly"_ , she began walking up to him realising he was warming himself up in deep thought, "Excuse me?" Kageyama was a little startled at the sudden soft voice appearing out of no where, "I don't think we introduced ourselves properly- I'm Michiko Hinata, Shoyo's Nee-chan. It's a pleasure to meet you, however it seems that you already know me!" Michiko giggled, Kageyama blushed a little and tried to shake it off,

"MICHIKO-SAN'S GIGGLE IS SO KAWAII!" Tanaka shouted in the background.

"I'm Tobio Kageyama, It's a pleasure to meet you too" Michiko smiled and Kageyama's blush deepened in colour.

"Alright. Let's get started" Daichi called out, Michiko walked to the side of the court, preparing herself to watch the match unfold. "I'll be on Tsukishima's team"

 _"_ _Oh, so those two must be the other first years"_ Michiko looked to her right, to look at the blonde boy and the brunette boy _"Wow! How tall is the blonde guy!? He must be at least 185cm, even taller probably"_ she thought.

"What?, you, Captain?" Shoyo suddenly bursted out, Daichi laughed,

"Don't worry, Tanaka's a much better attacker than me- Though I won't go easy on you either." Tanaka and Michiko both looked at him with an uneasy look. The tall blonde bent down to 'pretend' to whisper in Daichi's ear. "Ermm… That little one and Tanaka-san, which one shall I crush- I mean block first? He said with a cynical smile. Shoyo and Tanaka's ears twitched at the statement "Oh yes, yes, I'd like to see the King lose, too" the blonde continued, the brunette boy scamped over to the blonde "Tsuki, they can hear you, watch it" he said in fear, Tsukishima replied,

"I'm saying it so they can hear it" he continued in his teasing manner "I sure hope they lose their cool" Daichi and Michiko both sweat dropped,

"Tsukishima, you got character problems" Daichi stated

"It's not very nice to tease people" Michiko started but was then interrupted by Tsukishima,

"Our special feature is the King, who's been abandoned by his underlings." Kageyama winced at the thought of being called 'The King'

"Hey, hey. Did you hear that? My, the things he says and being rude by interrupting our precious Michiko-san. Oh, that Tsukishima-kun, I'm going to really…" Tanaka started before turning around to face him with a death glare "Crush him to a pulp." Shoyo stuck his tongue out at Tsukishima,

"BLEGHHH!"

The match continued to progress, Tanaka's aggressive yet powerful spikes proved to be effective, however Shoyo's spiked got blocked by Tsukishima, shock hit Michiko's face _"Wow, he really is a tall one…"_ she looked over at Shoyo to see defeat and devastation in his eye, she couldn't help but raise her voice to shout at him "DON'T WORRY SHO-CHAN! IT HAPPENS, DON'T LET THE WALL STOP YOU!" everyone was shocked at her sudden roar of support- It's not like she doesn't rarely show support, its just that she's always quiet and never really shouts. "You surprised me the other day, too" Tsukishima began "You sure can jump, only if you 30 centimetres taller, you could've become a superstar" He smirked, Michiko's eyebrows knotted together in frustration _"This is suppose to be a friendly match- What's with this boy"_ Shoyo's frustration grew, it was evident within his face.

"One more!" Shoyo called out, "I'll score the next one!" and it kept happening- block, after block, after block. Michiko's worry grew, she didn't want him to become disheartened and not call for the toss; after all this wasn't the first time she has witnessed this occasion. "Block again?" Suga began,

"How many is that now?" Ennoshita sighed

"Tanaka is scoring consistently, though" Kinoshita stated

"That's not the point, Kinoshita-san, this is bad for Shoyo's team, he could stop calling for the toss at any moment… it can decrease the team's morale" Michiko stated seriously. "Damn…" Shoyo winced, _"This is not looking good, please Shoyo, I understand your pain- I've been there and I know Asahi-kun has been there before, so please. Don't give up!"_ Michiko yelled in her head.

"Hey there, he's constantly getting blocked, you should try the King's toss" Tsukishima began "The toss that decimates his enemies… and his teammates as well!" He laughed _"The King's toss, know I've heard of it; so that's what the students at Kitagawa called it, poor Tobio"_ Michiko thought with sympathy.

"Shut up" Kageyama replied, the brunette boy who was now identified as Yamaguchi was next to serve the ball, he hit the ball, although in quite a weak manner, the ball hit the net "Gomen! Tsuki!" he yelled,

 _"His serve is weak, there are a lot of improvements that need to be made, especially with the first years receives"_ Michiko thought, It was Kagayama's serve next, _"This should be interesting"_ He hit the serve however Daichi was able to receive it _"Hmmm, how sly of him, showing off too"_ Michiko giggled to herself. Tsukishima's team scored another point. The teasing between the two teams continued, "You keep going on about the 'King's toss' What is it?" Shoyo questioned, Tsukishima explained everything- What it is and why the call him the 'King'. "Yeah you're right, I made a toss and no one was there" Kageyama started, "It's truly frightening"

"But, you were only in Junior High, right?" Shoyo interrupted "You toss to me just fine. It makes no difference to me" Shoyo turned and pointed to Tsukishima "The real problem for me is, how I am going to get past you!" He exclaimed, Tanaka, Daichi and Michiko all chuckled

"He's right Tobio-san, you have to stop dwelling on your past but to make it right now. Things are different now, those same people aren't on your team anymore so you don't have to worry about us calling you the 'King' just focus on making a new start- to train yourself to be the best you can be!" Michiko smiled, Kageyama blushed and nodded at her words "GWAHHH MICHIKO-SAN GIVING SUCH ADVICE IS SO KAWAII!" Tanaka shouted.

"We'll win against Tsukishima, become official club members, and you will bravely play setter and you will toss to me. What else is there?" Shoyo exclaimed, Kageyama's eyebrows twitched at Shoyo's statement, "Tsk" Tsukishima began "How pure and straightforward… and irritating" They all returned to their positions to progress on to the match. Tsukishima hit the serve, Tanaka received it well enough for Kageyama to toss it, _"Who will he toss it to?"_ he was about to toss it to Tanaka when Shoyo suddenly shouted his name "Kageyama!" he appeared behind him ready to spike the ball _"Will the toss be successful?"_

"I'm here!" Shoyo shouted, Shoyo hit the toss however unsuccessfully and the ball was out

 _"_ _That was close, maybe this new technique could be useful for Megumi and I"_ Michiko thought

"That was close, I almost missed it" Shoyo said in relief "It's out though"

"What was that for?" Kageyama questioned

"But the ball came to me!" Kageyama's face was filled with shock "Forget about junior high, I will take any toss I can get. Gratefully. I'll jump anywhere. I'll hit any ball. So… toss it to me!" Shoyo shouted with pride. "He's finally growing up"

"Hey you guys know how to do quick hits!?" Tanaka exclaimed

"Quick hits?" Shoyo and Kageyama questioned in unison

"A fast attack like the one you just did!"

"Not at all" Shoyo replied "All I've ever spiked are balls that get tossed high up"

"But you just did it, and when you were in junior high, I saw your spike. A missed toss by a beginner setter- That's what I mean!"

"Huh? but I don't remember how I did it. But I will spike any toss, I'll spike it! You understand!" Shoyo turned to look at Kageyama, he looked the opposite way,

"We've never gotten coordinated, a fast attack is impossible" Shoyo looked at him with a shocked expression

"There's something weird about you!" he pointed at him "Your weakness is giving me the creeps. Weird!"

 _"_ _I guess I had nothing to be worried about- Sho-chan isn't a weak willed person"_

"shut up" Kageyama replied and walked away. The teasing of Shoyo continued with Tsukishima

"Maybe you're just not cut out to be a spiker" Tanaka was ready to teach Tsukishima a lesson before Shoyo stood up for himself-

"That's true, even when I was in Junior High, I was consistently getting blocked. Height is needed for volleyball, no matter how high I jump, I can't get past there overwhelming height. But I want to become like that, so I don't care if I'm cut out for it or not. I'm going to do battle with this body, win and win, and be on the court for as long as I can"

"But you don't have what it takes"

"But you're wrong Tsukishima-san" Michiko interrupted and everyone turned their attention on her "My height is 5"1, I play beach volleyball- height is required and essential, however you have to be good at all skills in volleyball; Spiking, receiving and setting in order to play beach volleyball. I exceed all of them. I am Miyagi's number one beach volleyball player, I am in Japan's top 3 best players, I have been scouted ever since I was 15 by many universities and even the olympic team- with only a mere height of 5"1. Anything is possible if you work hard and keep practicing. So, Tsukishima-san, anyone has what it takes to play volleyball no matter what" everyone stared at her in shock. Kageyama began to speak,  
"to break the wall in front of the spiker… that's the setter's job" Kageyama dragged Shoyo away followed by Tanaka to plan their next course of action. They continued to try and do their fast attack but each attempt kept failing, one after the other. _"Hopefully the advice that Suga-san has given them was good enough"_ They got back into there positions and readied themselves. It was Daichi's serve, he hit the ball and was received by Tanaka ready for Shoyo to spike the ball, Kageyama's face was in the zone, mapping out where the ball was going to go and which direction would the toss go. _"Such extreme concentration. Amazing!"_ he tossed the ball and it hit Shoyo's palm perfectly and the ball was spike perfectly too, _"Such precision but wait…"_ Daichi and Michiko were in shock-

"Hey… Hinata's eyes were closed just then…" Daichi began

"What!" Everyone shouted

"What that means is that Tobio-san tossed it, directly into Sho-chan's hand…" Michiko said in amazement _"Amazing! What accuracy!"_

"HEY WHY DID YOU HAVE YOUR EYES CLOSED!?" Kageyama shouted

"YOU TOLD ME NOT TO LOOK AT THE BALL! So when my eyes are open, I can help but watch the ball" Shoyo replied,

"I didn't actually mean you had to close your eyes though!"

"It worked though, right?" Shoyo retaliated

"Sure but who trusts a person 100 percent!?" Kageyama questioned

"He does have a point Sho-chan!" Michiko laughed

"Well I have no choice but to trust him right now!" The match continued, the tension between Kageyama and Shoyo lifted, however the toss still was unsuccessful, they tried another time, Shoyo was about to get blocked until he ran to the other side of the court with immense speed- The spike was successful. The match continued to unfold until Kageyama and Shoyo's team won 2 sets. Michiko walked over to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, "My name is Michiko Hinata, I know your surnames but what are your first names? Michiko held out her hand and they both gladly shuck it.

"Kei, Tsukishima Kei"

"T-T-Tadashi Y-Yamaguchi" the gym doors opened and Kiyomi appeared at the doors

"Goooood morning everyone!" Kiyomi cheered

"Kiyomi-sensei!" Everyone shouted

"So what did I miss?" She wore her usual coach gear- Vest top with sports leggings and her hair was down

"NEE-CHAN!" Shoyo and Michiko walked up to her

"Our little Sho-chan just won his first ever three on three" Michiko answered, Kiyomi smiled and ruffled his hair

"It looks like our family is becoming a volleyball superstar team" Kiyomi laughed

"Nee-chan! stop it, it's embarrassing!" Shoyo whined

"Shimizu, Michiko-san, The stuff is here right?" Daichi called out, Michiko ran over to Kiyoko to help her out with the boxes. She opened the boxes to reveal the black Karasuno High School Volleyball Club jacket "I think they should fit but let me know if you need anything" Kiyoko said.

"ARIGATO!" Kageyama and Shoyo shouted in unison, however Tsukishima still refused to wear it, but after getting pressured he finally wore it. The first years lined up in a row "We're the Karasuno High Volleyball Club, from here on…" Daichi began "Ready, and…" Everyone shouted,

"Good to have you with us!"

"Arigato!" The doors suddenly bursted open and a man with short black hair and glasses came running in the gym

"It's decided! It's decided!" he paused to catch his breathe "The practice match. It's against one of the top 4 teams in the prefecture- Aoba Johsai High School"

"The one nicknamed Seijo?" Suga questioned,

"Yikes" Tsukishima scowled

"No way" Yamaguchi said with fright.

"A practice match with one of the top four teams!" Shoyo said in excitement while Kageyama frowned.

"Aoba Johsai…"

"Oh you two must be the controversial Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun." the man began, the two looked between each other in the confusion. "I'm the Volleyball club advisor starting this year. I'm Takada Ittetsu"

"Hello" They both greeted.

"I have no experience in Volleyball but with the help of Kiyomi-san, I will do my best to help!" He stated

"Hai!"

"However they had one condition to agree on when I asked for a practice match" Everyone looked at him with confusion. "Kageyama-kun must play setter throughout the entire game" Daichi, Tanaka and Michiko looked at Suga,

"Suga-San…" Michiko started

"That's okay" Suga smiled

"But you're Karasuno's official setter, Suga-san!" Tanaka stated

"I want to see how effective Hinata and Kageyama's attack will be against a top 4 team" Suga nodded to Daichi and Tanaka looked upset, Michiko placed a hand on Tanaka's shoulder "It's okay Ryu-san, it's his decision. I guess it can't be helped" She smiled, Tanaka blushed and nodded furiously. Takada continued

"The match will be next Tuesday next week. Also Kiyomi-san, they've agreed that you can bring Michiko-san and Megumi-san to come train with their beach volleyball team".

"Ahhh, it looks like you will be seeing Himawari and Ai again." Kiyomi said to Michiko

"I've not seen them in a long time so it will be exciting to see how well they've trained" Michiko smiled.

 _"_ _This most definitely will be exciting"_

It was the Monday night before the match on Tuesday, Michiko, Natsu, Kiyomi, Shoyo and their mother were at home eating their evening dinner. "Shoyo what's the matter, this isn't like you. Eat up your dinner" His mother pestered him

"G-Gomen, I'm just not hungry"

"HA! That's new coming from you!" Kiyomi stated, Michiko and Natsu giggled quietly. Her mother quickly scolded her,

"How old are you, Kiyomi? 4? Grow up" Kiyomi's face went red with embarrassment and continued to eat her meal quietly, while the younger siblings continued to giggle. "Ka-chan, Sho-chan has his first volleyball match with another high school tomorrow and it's against one of the powerhouse school. The guys at the club have accidentally put unnecessary pressure on him- So he's freaking out a little" Michiko stated while finishing her plate of food, taking her plate as well as everyone else's apart from Shoyo's and took it into the kitchen. "Well if that's the case then I will save the leftovers and put them into your lunchbox and you can take it with you tomorrow. Just relax for now, maybe have an early night" Their mother said with care and Shoyo nodded and headed to bed, "Kiyomi can you put Natsu to bed for me?"

"Haiii…" Kiyomi said as she picked up Natsu and hung her over her shoulder "Come on you little brat it's time for bed" Natsu just laughed "Nee-chan!", it was just Michiko and her mother left in the room. "Ka-chan, I will do the dishes-" Michiko began,

"No Michi-chan, I want you to talk to Shoyo, he won't get any sleep tonight but try and put his mind at ease." Her mother replied

"All right then" She stood up and kissed her mother's forehead good night, "Night Ka-chan" she walked out of the room and headed to Shoyo's room. "Is it all right if I can come in?" She called out,

"Haiii…" she walked in to his room and sat on his bed,

"Look I know you've heard everyone say it before, but honestly you have nothing to worry about, this is just a practice match so just give yourself a good night's rest so you have the energy to spike, okay?" Michiko smiled,

"All right, I guess your right" Shoyo replied

"Good, now go to sleep" She stood up and turned the light off. "Good night", she slid the door close and made her way to her own bedroom, she stripped off the clothes she wore and put on her purple pyjama shorts and t-shirt; she turned off the light and crawled into her bed and closed her eyes.

"I CAN'T SLEEP! I CAN'T SLEEP! I CAN'T SLEEP! I CAN'T SLEEP!" Michiko jolted up from her sleep and looked at the time,

 _"3am! Really Shoyo!"_ She thought, when she heard Natsu coming out of her room.

"NII-CHAN YOU'RE TOO NOISY!"

"G-Gomen" Michiko heard the slam of the door and giggled to herself,

 _"Oh dear, this is not good"_ she then positioned herself back on the bed and went fast asleep.

"Line-up" Daichi shouted, the sudden out burst made Michiko jump. She was tired after Shoyo woke her up last night, she was glad that Himawari and Ai texted herself and Megumi this morning telling them they have other things to do, so they couldn't train. "Let's play!" Everyone shouted

"Yes" Takada and Kiyomi said in unison, everyone climbed on to the bus and made there way to Aoba Johsai.

"Hey Hinata, I will give you something to eat" Tanaka said, waving a piece of pocky around, he then looked at Shoyo's pale face, "What is that look on your face", Michiko and Megumi turned around to face the two "I couldn't sleep last night…" Michiko agreed with his statement and yawned

"He's right he kept me up last night as well, he didn't even eat his dinner everyone was worr-" Before Michiko could finish her sentence Shoyo's cheeks swelled up as if he was about to vomit at any given time "The window… Can I open the window please" His weak hand pointed towards the window, Tanaka was in panic however it was too late as he puked all over Tanaka's gym trousers "ARGHHH!"

"AHAHAAHA!" Megumi laughed, clutching her stomach "I THINK I'M GONNA CRY!" She laughed as one hand went up to her eye to wipe away the tear.

"SHO-CHAN ARE YOU OKAY!" Michiko panicked.

"STOP THE BUS, STOP THE BUS!" Tanaka shouted. They finally arrived at Aoba Johsai, Everyone prepared themselves and was ready to face of the top 4 teams in the prefecture. "LET'S GO!" Daichi shouted,

"HAI!" Everyone replied.

 **Don't worry people, just two more chapters before Michiko and Asahi come face to face! Will they be able to rekindle their old friendship? or maybe confess their feelings to each other? I** **apologise for the mistakes I make, each chapter takes me 2-5 hours to right because I have to re-watch the episodes again; therefore I end up staying up very late and I am a college student too! I only realise my mistakes whenever someone tells me or I read through it during the day (I do check my work but it's after I have wrote it, and I get exhausted after writing a chapter) so it would be a great help if you all would let me know what mistakes I have made- Arigato! _**


	4. Karasuno vs Aoba Johsai

**Chapter 4- Karasuno vs Aoba Johsai**

"Sumimasen Tanaka-san!" Shoyo cried in embarrassment and bowing to him frantically, Michiko came out of the mini bus along with Kageyama, Suga and Megumi.

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Tanaka began before facing Shoyo "Never mind me. Are you all right?"

"Yes. I rested a little on the way here. I feel better now that I'm off the bus." Shoyo replied as Megumi chuckled at Tanaka

"The only thing Baldie here has to lose is his money on a new pair of trousers" Megumi laughed, Michiko looked at Megumi

"Megu-chan, t-t-that's not very n-nice!" she stutter, confrontation was something she didn't like, even when it was only over petty quarrels. "BAKA!" Tanaka shouted at her as Megumi continued to chuckle. "All right then Hinata! We're counting on you for today's match." Shoyo froze with fear and nervousness. "Do it just like the three-on-three. Let me spike freely like that." He continued slapping his back in confidence. Suga and Michiko both looked at each other and panicked. "Tanaka" Suga whispered, he turned to look at the duo.

"D-Don't pressure h-him." Michiko whispered nervously, while Suga made a cross with his fingers.

"What? What's that?" Tanaka questioned with confusion, Shoyo interfered the conversation

"I'll…I'll… I'll do my b…" before he could finish his sentence his stomach rumbled and Shoyo began to clench his stomach "I'm going to the bathroom" he declared before sprinting off to the bathroom "Sho-chan!" Michiko shouted

"First the top, then the bottom! You're a busy guy" Tanaka laughed

"There he goes again. how pathetic" Kageyama rose from his crouching position "I'm going to knock some courage into him." he continued as he was about to chase after him ready to hit him, Suga and Michiko both tried to restrain Kageyama before he does anything "What are you thinking? "Suga questioned

"That kind of think won't work on Sho-chan" Michiko stated

"But we won't know 'til we try it" Kageyama retaliated

"Tanaka! Megumi-chan! Keep this simpleton away from him!" Suga demanded

"Hai!" Tanaka and Megumi said in unison. Michiko and Suga let go Kageyama and made their way to the gymnasium. "Oi! Megumi! Michiko! Come over here and help out Kiyoko!" They saw Kiyomi waving at them to get their attention "Okay! We will be right there!" Megumi shouted as the walk over to help Kiyoko, they began filling up the water bottles and getting the sweat towels then after they were finished with the preparations, they made their way to the gym, Megumi and Kiyoko giggled, Michiko turned around and looked at them with confusion "W-What's so f-funny? is there something on my back?" Michiko frantically tried to pat her back as paranoia began to make it's way throughout her body "Gomen, I didn't mean to worry you, its just that you're not exactly dressed to play volleyball" Kiyoko said. It was true she wasn't, her long straight hair was down, she was in her Karasuno High School uniform, which consisted of a black blazer, a red bow, a white blouse tucked into a black skirt with thigh high black socks and brown school shoes- which have been tailored with heels due to her petite height. The paranoia and confusion was gone and she giggled "Oh did I not tell you? Our match was cancelled today but I still wanted to come and watch the match" Kiyoko nodded but then question Megumi, "If you've not got a match, why are you dressed in your kit Megumi-san?" Megumi looked down at Kiyoko , well she is 5"9, and smiled "I'm training straight after the match so I though it would be quicker and easier to come already dressed in my kit" After addressing the 'Clothes' situation, they we're nearly at the hall where the match was being held.

 _"Wow! Those three are totally hot!"_

 _"The girl in with the black hair looks so sexy in those glasses"_

 _"I bet the tall one is a model, she's sexy enough to be one!"_

 _"The small one! She has huge boobs! They're the size of melons!"_

 _"The girl with the ginger hair has sexy curves and beautiful long hair- her smile is super kawaii!"_

 _"I'm so jealous! those girls are so pretty!"_

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR MICHIKO-CHAN AND KIYOKO-CHAN!" the voice that was heard was of course Tanaka,

"Ryū-san it's okay" Michiko smiled, Tanaka looked at her and Kiyoko, tears began to well up in his eyes "I'm so glad those monsters didn't hurt Karasuno's Manager and most precious volleyball player" Kiyoko and Michiko and walked away and Tanaka got hit in the back of the head and turned around to see Megumi "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Tanaka shouted "I'M HERE TOO Y'KNOW! I'M ALSO A GIRL!" Megumi retaliated however Tanaka smirked and shrugged his shoulders "Yeah well you're tall so you can handle yourself" He waved her off before walking back to the team "Baka…" Megumi mumbled as she too made her way to the team.

"Huge… The gym. The people" Hinata quivered in fear

"Greeting!" Daichi shouted

"Nice to meet you!" Everyone shouted, the members of the Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club stopped what they were doing "Nice to meet you!" They replied, Michiko, along with Suga stepped forward next to Daichi "Aoba Johsai is known for each it's members being highly skilled- Equally in offence and defence. These could go to any school and become the ace."

"It's Aoba Johsai we're talking about, of course they're highly skilled" Michiko replied

"Their powerful blocks are famous." Suga said

"What's the matter Suga-san, Daichi-san?" Daichi and Suga turned to face Tanaka "Hinata's here to throw them for a loop, right?" Tanaka said with beaming confidence before placing a hand on Shoyo's shoulders, "We know you're lousy, so we'll cover you. leave it to us." He finished when the third years and Shoyo looked reassured, Tanaka then crossed his armband held one finger up in a matter-of-fact manner "But when you hit a serve, you're on your own. You'd better not miss" after he finished the sentence, the reassured look that Michiko, Daichi, Suga, Megumi and Shoyo had, now disappeared and were shocked at the words her just said "Just kidding, just kidding. A missed serve is no big deal. You don't have to worry about a thing, just give them your…" However before Tanaka could finish off his sentence, Shoyo disappeared "Huh? Where did Hinata go?"

"He went to the toilet" Yamaguchi replied

"Again!" Tanaka shouted, Michiko sighed,

"I suppose I will go and get h-"

"NO MICHIKO-SAN I WILL DO IT! ANYTHING FOR YOU!" Tanaka shouted as he sprinted off to find him "Errr… Arigato Ryū-san" She began as he was no longer in the room.

Shoyo came back with Tanaka by his side, Daichi and Michiko walked up to Shoyo "Hinata, you don't have to be so nervous. Relax" Daichi said, in an attempt to calm his nerves- however this was not successful. "Yes. I will do my best to relax." Shoyo shouted as Daichi's and Michiko's facial expressions showed worry "I-It will be okay S-Sho-chan just relax and do you're best!" Michiko tried to calm him down although she was panicking while doing. "Okay Nee-chan I-I w-will do my best to make you p-proud!" Shoyo said as his face went pale, Daichi had already left to speak to Kiyoko while Suga tried to talk to Hinata "Hinata, hurry up and get into your uniform"

"H-Hai.." He replied, Kiyoko walked over to Shoyo and Michiko "Hey, there" she then placed a hand on Shoyo's shoulder and continued "I'm counting on you." Shoyo mentally exploded and was frozen. Michiko and Daichi froze with regret and worry "We're doomed…" Everyone got into their positions on the court, Michiko, Kiyoko, Megumi, Kiyomi and Takeda made their way to the side bench, the whistle was blown- "We will know begin the practice match of Karasuno High School versus Aoba Johsai High School"

"Let's play" everyone bowed and took their place on the court. Everyone on the side line seated themselves and watched the match progress- the progression of the match wasn't good on Karasuno's half; Shoyo was knocked over Tanaka, trips over and falls at Kageyama's feet and even knocking over the umpire off his stand. _"Sho-chan snap out of it!"_ Michiko thought as she clenched the hem of her skirt. It was match point for Seijo, any mistakes that was made would lead to them winning the first set- Of course Shoyo had to serve the ball, fear and nerves crossed everyones face, Shoyo was shaking uncontrollably, "Hinata!" someone shouted, he responded by throwing the ball up in the air, Michiko's eyes closed as she heard the impact of the ball hit Kageyama's head. Silence. Silence filled the sports hall. "Crap" Tanaka began then roared a huge laugh- "Nice!"

"Nice headshot, man!" Tsukishima laughed clenching his stomach, Megumi fell off the bench from laughing and stood up and pointed at Kageyama

"Well, It's not hard to miss a bigheaded shit like him!" Megumi cried.

"Don't razz him!" Suga warned, Michiko stood up and placed her hands on Megumi's extended arm, trying to lower it down,

"M-Megu-chan, s-stop it; h-he will get really m-mad" Michiko stuttered. Megumi calmed herself down and sat down along with Michiko,

"Even though it was funny, if this was an official match the pressure would be a 100x more than what he's feeling right now" Megumi said in a serious tone,

"Megumi is right, that serve could have costed them an entire match- The first years need to improve, especially with their serves" Michiko looked to her left as her sister joined into the conversation "I know that, I just hope they will all able to improve before the prelims; however I know that it doesn't take over night, I mean look at us, it took us over three years" Michiko replied. After Tanaka's speech, Shoyo seemed to have calmed down "I would have to thank Tanaka later" since Shoyo's confidence seemed to have flourished, Kagyama thought it would be the right time to do their duo attack, he set the toss to Shoyo however, the ball went straight over his head. Shoyo landed on his feet and looked at Kageyama with fright- "My bad, that toss was too high" Kageyama apologised, Michiko giggled, Megumi and Kiyomi smirked "It seems like the kid is warming up to the team huh?" Kiyomi said, Megumi nodded with agreement

"I'm happy that he is settling in, he was so troubling at the start with him- he's not very hostile anymore and he now realises that he is part of a team" Michiko said with a smile. _"I'm glad he's okay"_ Michiko thought to herself. After that mistake, the team's confidence seem to have increased, Kageyama and Shoyo also performed their quick successfully. The match progressed and they also pulled off the "Ultimate Decoy" move much to Shoyo's dismay, "I really thought it was coming right to me! I even shouted 'Oh yeah!' as I hit it… How embarrassing!" He shouted, Michiko and Kiyomi giggled. However, in the end they lost the second set, Michiko and Megumi began to hand out the teams water bottles, Michiko grabbed one and passed it to him "Here, I bet you're thirsty- I could tell by just watching you play, all that concentration made me thirsty too" Michiko giggled, Kageyama blushed,

"A-Arigato Michiko-senpai" Michiko blushed a little,

"T-Tobio-chan please just c-call me M-Michiko, t-theres n-no need for f-formalities" she stuttered as she tried to cover her flustered face,

"GAHHHH MICHIKO-SAN IS SO KAWAI!" Tanaka shouted in the background

"G-Gomen Michiko-san" Kageyama apologised frantically, she giggled as she tried to stop him from bowing too much. The team placed their bottles in the bottle rack and placed their towels on the benches and got into position ready for the second match. The whistle was blown and the began to play, it was going very well, Tsukishima's blocks were very effective, Daichi's received the balls with great balance, Tanaka's spikes were so powerful that Sejio found it hard to receive them and Kageyama's and Shoyo's quick attack was unstoppable. It was Tanaka's serve and he served it well "Nice serve!" Suga shouted

"Nice one Tanaka!" Megumi shouted

"I see" Suga, Michiko and Kiyoko turned to look at Takeda as he was staring at the set up for the positions for the match. "The rotation moves overtime we score and we get to serve" he began "So now it's Kageyama-kun and Ennoshita-kun in front position" the three nodded their heads

"Yes, it's the exact opposite positioning from the match" Suga stated

"The rotation goes clockwise as well, personally I feel like it gives the players the opportunity to develop their skills and get a real good feel of the court" Kiyoko stated

"Oh okay I see now" Takeda said showing that he understands.

"However in beach volleyball, there isn't really any kind of rotation. I suppose there is, in a way, so let me explain" Michiko began " Let's say there are players A and B, A is at the front of the court and B is at the back of the court, say the team scored, it would be A's turn to serve the ball and B would move to the front. This happens whenever they score the point, since there is only two people on the court this is the only possible rotation they can do- there is also no substitute players so the matches are a lot shorter." Michiko explained, Suga and Megumi chuckled

"Wow! Mochiko-chan you explained that really well!" Megumi said as she flustered at her embarrassing nickname,

"Yeah you would be a great teacher, Michiko-san!" Suga smiled with enthusiasm, Michiko giggled

"Well it's been something I've been thinking about, you know, since it's our final year" Michiko said as she was flattered by the compliments, rubbing the back of her neck, "Gomen Takeda-sensei! Please continue!" Michiko apologised, Takeda laughed and waved her off and continued

"When Hinata is in the front position, his being a decoy raises the levels of the entire team's offence…" he began "On the other hand, Tsukishima-kun is in the front… we'll have a powerful block equal to Sejio" He finished as everyone nodded in agreement and proceeded it watch the match unfold. The current score was 24:22 to Karasuno, Tsukishima had gotten them by his block, causing them to win the second set. They bowed as they finished the set and went to grabbed their towels and water bottles, Michiko walked up to Ennoshita and Daichi, when she gave them their things, Kageyama walked over "We mustn't let out guard down… I'm thinking that maybe the setter isn't their main setter" Kageyama finished, Michiko realised who he was taking about,

"That's right, I thought he was playing to-" Before she could finish her sentence, screams of fangirls erupted throughout the gym and thats when she came face-to-face with him.

Tōru Oikawa.

He had made his entrance, only to be lectured by his coach "Oikawa-san take care of yourself!"

"It was just a slight strain" Oikawa turned to face the screaming fangirls and waved at them, Tanaka was immediately pissed.

"Kageyama-kun, who's that laid-back guy? I and him unpleasant" Tanaka questioned with anger

"He's the Team Captain of Seijo" Daichi interrupted, Kageyama's expression had began to take a serious turn,

"Oikawa-san is a super aggressive setter, his attack power is also at the top of his team" he began, Shoyo's expressions showed nervousness and fear "And he has a terrible personality"

"C-Coming from you t-that's s-scary!" Shoyo stuttered, Kageyama nodded,

"Maybe worse than Tsukishima" Tsukishima glared at him from the background while Shoyo was shaking with fear

"That's even worse!" Shoyo shouted, Daichi interrupted the conversation again,

"Do you know him from Kitagawa Daiichi?" he asked,

"Yes, he was my senpai" Kageyama stated

"Yoo-hoo! Long time no see Tobi-chan, Megu-chan" Oikawa begun as he looked at Michiko and winked "May I say Michi-chan you look as radiant as ever, it's so nice to see you. I wish you would stop declining my dates" He finished with a sad face, Kageyama carried on,

"I learned serving and blocking from watching him play- He has extremely high skills" Everyone grew silent until he broke it again,

"But we must focus on the match for now" He turned to look at Tanaka "Tanaka-san, please stop with the intimidation!" He shouted, he then realised what Oikawa said before" MICHIKO-SAN H-HOW DO YOU KNOW O-OIKAW-!?" Before he could finish his sentence Megumi shouted at Oikawa

"OI NII-CHAN, DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT- I SAW YOU THIS MORNING! BAKA!" sticking her tongue as Oikawa just smiled at her and stuck his tongue out too and walked off to warm up."Oh didn't you? Oikawa is Megumi's twin brother…" Michiko smiled

"HUH!?" the whole of the Karasuno team were in a state of shock, especially the two third years and Kageyama,

"My last name is Oikawa- I'm surprised you've not caught on to it." Megumi laughed, everyone was still confused,

"How do you know him then, Michiko-san?" Daichi asked

"When me and Megu-chan train together, Oikawa and his friend Hajime Iwaizumi- the guy wearing the number one vest, tag along too sometimes" She smiled, yet they were all still confused, "Megumi-san, why do you go Karasuno instead of Aoba Johsei?" Suga quesioned, Megumi laughed as she pulled Michiko under her arm and hugged her, "Because the only volleyball partner I can have, is right here- My best friend!" Michiko just giggled at her. The team were dumbfounded at what they just learnt about their fellow classmates. "Oh… I thought you looked familiar Megumi-senpai" Kageyama said, Megumi blushed and smacked his back repeatedly,

"Hey kid, keep calling me senpai! It has a nice ring to it!" Megumi laughed, the umpire blew his whistle to get everyone's attention as the match was beginning soon. Everyone got in their positions as they began the match, Megumi had walked away to talk to Oikawa- _"Maybe I should go see how he's doing"_ Michiko stood up from her placed and excused herself as she walked over to where he was warming up. "My precious Michi-chan, are you here to help nurse me back to health; maybe use your womanly, gentle hands to help warm up my tender muscles" He said with a smirk, Megumi rolled her eyes and hit the back of his head

"Jeez, you're such a creep" Oikawa just laughed

"Say Michi-chan, how about I take you on a date to your favourite bakery- I will get you every single flavour of mochi. I will then take you to the park and watch the sunset as I give you a lovely bouquet of your favourite flower- pale pink peonies, white lilies and chinese ground orchids. It's something you can't refuse" he smiled with satisfaction, Michiko was shocked by his romantic gesture _"How does he know these things? I've only ever told Kiyoko and Megumi..."_ she looked at Megumi with a questioning look "Don't look at me- I haven't told him anything, I'm just as surprised as you are" Megumi said raising her hands up, she then looked at Oikawa

"You actually talk pretty loud on the phone" Michiko blushed and he turned to Megumi "You really need to keep your voice down" Megumi glared at him as she began to roll up her sleeves of her sports jacket ready to hit him "You shouldn't be listening to girls conversations, baka!" she shouted, Michiko was held her back

"It's okay" She smiled and Megumi calmed herself down, "I appreciate the offer and I'm very flattered Oikawa-san, but I'm afraid my heart yearns for someone else… Although I don't think he feels the same way…" Michiko felt tears fall down her cheeks

"Michiko…" Megumi began, Michiko quickly wiped away her tears and smiled

"Ah! Gomen! I didn't mean to get upset! I don't want you both to see me like this" She quickly ran away back to her seat on the bench. Oikawa than got angry,

"Who hurt her, Megumi-chan?" he asked in serious tone, his sister looked at him and just waved him off,

"It's fine, there's nothing to get worked up about. This guy is kinda weak willed- he likes to blame everything on himself, he did hurt her but accidentally; however now he can't face her or even talk to her, which hurts her even more…" Megumi said as she left him to warm up and headed back to the bench. The current scores was 14:15 to Karasuno, they were playing with immense concentration; Fangirls were moaning about when Oikawa was getting back on the court, obviously this pissed of Tanaka even more and he scored another point with a powerful spike, the silhouette of his spiking frame brought back memories _"Asahi-kun..."_ she whispered as a single tear fell down her face, immediately wiping it away. _"Come back soon, I'll be waiting"_ she thought as she saw that Oikawa was now being swapped with Kunimi, he winks at Michiko- It was time to see the Great King's serve. He aimed it right at Tsukishima and he could receive it; the score was 20:24 to Karasuno- the next point was crucial. he aimed it again and again at Tsukishima- they were in trouble the score was 23:24 now, one mistake and that will be the end. "Their receiving is poor, I knew they were amateurs but I never thought they would be this bad" Kiyoko stated, Michiko and Megumi nodded in agreement.

"Hey Great King! Aim it at me, I'll receive it. Aim here!" Shoyo shouted, However Daichi tells everyone to move positions,

"Oh I see, he's making his receiving range wider to cover more court space-I wouldn't expect anything less from Daichi" Megumi smirked. Oikawa serves the ball again, this time Tsukishima was able to receive it however it was Aoba Johsai's chance ball, Kindaichi went to spike the ball only for Shoyo to hit the ball with a one touch, everything was moving at a fast pace, Kageyama was ready to set the ball to Shoyo who was already at the other side of the court and spikes the ball. The whistle was blown. The end score was 23:25 to Karasuno. "All right!" Tanaka cheered

"Line up" Daich shouted, Takeda who was stood up fell on his bottom on the bench and stared at Kageyama and Shoyo in amazement.

"What's the matter?" Suga questioned, Kiyomi, Michiko and Megumi looked at Takeda

"Amazing!" was all Takeda could say, Kiyomi laughed

"Oh right, this is your first time you've seen Shoyo's and Kageyama's Duo Attack, right Takeda-chan", He didn't respond, he just stared at the team approaching him.

"Please coach us!" The team shouted, Takeda stood there in shock, Suga leaned over and whispered in his ear

"Sensei- maybe some criticism?" He snapped out of his sudden daze, he cleared his throat and looked at the team,

"I'm just a beginner when it comes to volleyball but even I can see that you're amazing. We now have amazing first years, even though they were hard to handle in the beginning; but I learned something today- we're nothing if we don't cooperate. Chemical synergy only happens when one encounters the other… Even this very moment is given birth to other encounters that will change the world. Maybe in some far remote country, maybe on the other side of the planet, or at an ordinary Volleyball Club, at an ordinary High School, in a northern countryside, on a small Island in the east. I believe that those encounters happened in Karasuno today. I know I can't prove what I say, but its better than not believing. You will become stronger, a much stronger team that connects with each other." Tacked finished his speak, only to leave Kageyama and Shoyo confused "Gomen! Was I too poetic" he said in panic

"No, no of course not" Daichi said as they all bowed to Takeda

"ARIGATO!" They shouted, Takeda and Kiyoko bowed as well,

"Oh yeah". They both said as they got ready to say their goodbyes, Megumi and Michiko walked over to Seijo's team.

"You all played really well, keep up the good work" Michiko said with a smile, the whole team blushed and thanked her for her compliments

"Oi! Michiko-san how are you? I've not seen you in awhile" She saw Iwaizumi appear from the team, Michiko smiled,

"Iwa-chan! I'm doing great thanks!" she then went on her tip toes and leaned to whisper in his ear "I see you're treating Megu-chan well?" Iwaizumi froze still and looked down at her "How did you kno-" Before he could finish, Michiko giggled.

"I could tell of course, she's always shy around you, she stutters a lot too. Any small compliment you give her she immediately blushes. It's really cute seeing her like that, it makes me happy that she has found someone like you who cares about her…" she trailed off as she felt sorrow grow over her, Iwaizumi placed a hand on her shoulder and she immediately jolted up "Are you okay Michi-" Iwaizumi began,

"Don't worry I won't tell Oikawa- to be honest I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out already. He's really not as smart as everyone thinks he is" Iwaizumi roared a huge laugh while Michiko laughed with him too, Oikawa and Megumi came over. "Why is my precious flower talking Iwa-chan? I'm sure you would be having much more fun with me if you know what I mean…" Oikawa winked and caressed her cheek, Michiko pulled his hand away from his cheek- Megumi and Iwaizumi looked at each other and shook their heads, then they both glared at him "Torū-chan you're such a pervert! Do you mind not hitting on my best friend- Baka!" Megumi shouted,

"Trashykawa! She's not interested! Baka!" Iwaizumi also shouted at him, Michiko giggled and then smirked,

"By the way, don't you have a girlfriend? She won't be very happy about you asking other girls on dates, now would she?" Oikawa was shocked by Michiko's sudden statement and Megumi and Iwaizumi felt to the fall laughing. "E-E-Etooo… I think I'm just going to go the bathroom" He then walked away as fast as he can, the three continue to chat, mostly about their relationship so far. They've only been dating for a couple of months now, however only Kiyomi and Michiko knows about her current relationship status; They don't want Oikawa to know just incase he doesn't approve of it. Michiko smiled and they laughed and smiled together- That's something she wants, she could easily be in a relationship right now but the only one she wants to be with is… Asahi.

"Michiko! Megumi! We're leaving now!" Kiyomi shouted, Michiko turned to Megumi and Iwaizumi,

"Are you staying here, Megu-chan?" Michiko asked, Megumi looked up to Iwaizumi and smiled, then looked back at her,

"Yeah, I am I will see you tomorrow" Michiko smiled,

"Okay see you tomorrow, It was nice to see you again Iwa-chan" She smiled as he smiled back at her,

"You too" She then ran over to the Karasuno team and turned back to wave the team goodbye and made there way to the mini bus

"Takeda complimented us, but frankly if we were facing Seiko and Oikawa in an all-out match, we'd be lacking" Daichi stated,

"Spoken like a true captain" Oikawa leant against the school entrance wall, _"How the hell did he get there so quickly?"_ Michiko thought,

"You know your stuff" Oikawa continued as he yet again winked at Michiko; Tanaka, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Shoyo all glare at him,

"The Great King makes his entrance" Shoyo stated, Tanaka and Shoyo began inching their way close to Oikawa giving him threats.

"You got a problem, dude?" Tanaka glared,

"What do you want?" Shoyo questioned

"You wanna fight, huh?" Tanaka threatened

"Yeah you wanna fight?" Shoyo repeated after him, Oikawa just laughed and held up his hands,

"Don't be so hostile" he then looked at Shoyo "You, little one" Shoyo looked at him shocked and offended "Your last one touch and broad attack was amazing" Shoyo was flustered by his acknowledgement of his skill. "Let's give it all we got next time from the start. You didn't see our starting set up, and we will be improving our serves too" his tone began to get serious _"He look's really scary when he gets like this"_ Michiko thought. "I'm not the only one who with powerful serves, the Preliminary rounds are coming soon, don't get eliminated okay?" His face then grew a cynical smile and he pointed at Kageyama " I want to pulverise my dear underclassmen, setter-on-setter, in an official match" Kageyama froze and silence filled the air until Shoyo broke it and grabbed Tsukishima's arm.

"The receiver's will train too" Shoyo stated

"Hey, let go!" Tsukishima tried knocking him off, Oikawa scowled at Shoyo-

"Receiver's don't improve overnight. Ask your Captain and sister- they should know" Daichi eyebrows knotted together, he and Michiko clench their fists in just frustration. "There's not much time left before the tournament- I'm looking forward to see you there" He began to walk away before grabbing a piece of Michiko's hair between his fingers and let it glide out of his hand as he continued to walk away. Everyone looked at Michiko as she froze still, she let out a huge breath and laughed "I forgot to breathe" she said nervously,

"A-Are you okay Nee-chan" Shoyo asked with concern, the rest of the team were also wondering if she was okay- I mean its not everyday you forget to breathe,

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it" She smiled as Kageyama walked up to her and Daichi _"Jeez, he's such a creep- I will have to tell Megumi what happened later."_

"Don't let him get to you two" Kageyama stated, Daichi and Michiko looked at him "He likes to razz people" Daichi then smirked

"He's right, we don't have that much time before the preliminaries but he should be coming back" Michiko's smile grew wider on her face in excitement

"Wait you mean…" She began, Tanaka and Suga both had huge grins on their faces,

"Who?" Shoyo and Kageyama questioned.

"The Guardian Deity of Karasuno"

It was late when they got back to the Karasuno Gymnasium, everyone was cleaning up the gym ready to go home. "Good job" everyone shouted, Michiko made her way to the equipment room to help out Suga and Yamaguchi- "What's this?" Yamaguchi picked up a broken mop "This mop looks dangerous, can't I throw it away?" asked before Michiko froze at the sight of the mop, Suga looked at Michiko and frantically grabbed the mop, "Oh don't worry, it's all right" Michiko felt tears welling up in her eyes and Suga looked at Michiko and he too felt a sudden wave of sadness. "We can still fix it, we can still use it" He said as Yamaguchi gave him the mop.

"Good job everyone!" Daichi shouted

"Good job!" Everyone replied.

Michiko walked out of the gym before being pulled back by Suga and embraced him with a side hug "S-Suga-san!" She stuttered, however she looked up to see he looked very solum. "Let it out Michiko, Just have a little cry to yourself. We're all here for you- we miss him too, but you're the one who's hurting the most. I will have a talk with him tomorrow, for now I will leave you alone to yourself" he realised Michiko and made his way to the rest of the guys, she smiled

"Arigato…" She was now alone, she was sat on the steps to the gymnasium, since she was walking home with Shoyo tonight, she decided she would catch up with them in a couple of minutes. She looked up to the sky "It's so peaceful…" before she knew it- she broke down in tears, she wailed and screamed into her school bag- muffling out her cries of sadness and pain. This continued for a while, she felt a strange satisfaction after 'letting it all out'. She stood up from where she sat, and patted down her skirt; she then took out a small compact mirror from her blazer pocket and opened it up to look at herself "I'm glad I don't where make-up, I would have looked a lot more worse than this" She giggled to herself before catching up to everyone. _"Asahi-kun, please come back, you mean so much to me"_. She eventually caught up with the guys while they were in mid-conversation, "Oi, Nee-chan! Where have you been!?" Michiko caught her breathe and just smiled,

"Gomen, I was talking to Nee-chan about our new training regime for the prelims" Shoyo grinned with happiness.

"Nee-chan you're so cool!" Michiko giggled, Daichi carried on with the conversation he was having before Michiko came.

"We're still lacking in a lot of ways" Michiko nodded in agreement along with Suga and Tanaka. "Our victory today was by the skin of our teeth"

"I will train a lot!" Shoyo shouted, Daichi laughed

"Individual level upping is important too" Michiko interrupted

"However, fundamentally Karasuno is short on members" Kageyama nodded in agreement

"That's true, well still need a Libero which will increase out defence. We also still need an Ace who's powerful spikes will pass through 3 blockers" Michiko flinched at the word 'Ace' the two third years and Tanaka looked at her with worry. "A-Ace? That can be me" Shoyo lifted his arm up, Michiko giggled,

"Baka! You're Karasuno's best decoy" Kageyama shouted at Shoyo

"The Guardian God is coming back" Daichi stated, Michiko giggled,

"He's like a knight in shining armour isn't he?" Michiko smiled

"MICHIKO-SAN YOU'RE SO KAWAII!" Tanaka shouted, Suga then interrupted him

"Karasuno's neither weak nor powerful- we've had strong players in the past, but we've never been able to apply their strengths"

"This year we can definitely win, and go to nationals. It can happen" Daichi said with confidence, Kageyama then looked at the third years and Tanaka with a confused look. "Where has he been?" he asked as they all looked at each other and sweat dropped

"Ahh… Well he was suspended for one week and banned from club activities for a month" Tanaka said rubbing the back of his head

"A Delinquent!" Shoyo shouted, Michiko giggled

"No, not at all Sho-chan" Tanaka nodded

"Yeah, he just gets too fired up some times, he is a good guy. You could even call him a unique genius of Karasuno but since Cocky-As-Hell Kageyama is here, it doesn't matter anymore" Tanaka said with a grin. Everyone started to walk ahead while Shoyo was left dumbfounded at the extraordinary 'Guardian God' Daichi stopped walking and turned around "Oh by the way Hinata…"

"Huh?" catching Shoyo's attention

"Make sure you call him senpai when he returns, he will act all gleeful like an idiot like him" he pointed at Tanaka when he said 'Idiot'. Tanaka sigh and everyone laughed and made their way home. _"I can't wait to see him again..."_

It was the next day, and Michiko had just finished her final class- there was no practice today so she head straight to the gymnasium to watch the boy's practice she then heard Shoyo shouting "Wow! You're shorter than me!" she got to the gym entrance and she smiled gleefully

"Yū-chan!" she said as she walked over to him, the boy with the black hair and blonde streak grinned and through himself at her in an attempt to hug her, they hugged each other and let go "MICHIKO-SAN HUGGED ME!" he shouted with hearts in his eyes, she giggled,

"Behave Noya-chan" She just stared at him as he talked with her brother and Kageyama.

 _"It's only you now, who we're waiting for...Asahi-kun"_

 **I'M SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LATE THIS UPDATE IS! I was really ill just after I published the previous chapter- and since it was December time, Ive been really busy; however I pulled an all-nighter to produce this chapter so I apologise in advance if there is any errors. Next Chapter is the main one! ASAHI AND MICHIKO FINALLY CONFRONT EACH OTHER!**


End file.
